Cinderella
by Akane Kyo
Summary: Duo é transformado em um zumbi por Madrasta e agora deve ser seu escravo por toda a eternidade, mas o que acontece quando um príncipe perdido em suas lembranças ressurge em sua vida err... morte?2x1 Yaoi!


Cinderella

Por: Akane Kyo

**N/a: Antes de começar eu devo esclarecer algumas coisas, a primeira delas é: eu estarei abandonando os meus fics até – creio eu – fevereiro do ano que vem, em virtude do vestibular que já está ai, em novembro T-T. Por isso Despontar da Ipoméia, Tabibito, Mudanças e A Prova Final ficarão sem NOVOS capítulos POR HORA u.u'! É quase uma despedida, mas quando eu voltar prometo estar com a corda toda, por isso, me desejem sorte! (tudo está tão corrido que eu até abandonei o meu livreto x/)**

** Oh sim essa fanfic é um oferecimento para Thiago Fye, Chibi eu realmente sinto muito, mas Pet Shop of Lovely Things não vai sair esse ano... u.u desculpe, deixo essa fanfic dedicada para você!**

Essa fanfic é inspirada em uma história do mesmo nome. Devo dizer que nunca li essa história/mangá, mas depois de ver o resumo, tive uma vontade louca de fazer algo parecido!

Ah sim para quem viu a noiva cadáver vai encontrar alguns traços desse filme aqui...

**Capítulo único**

Duo caminhava calmamente para o restaurante no qual trabalhava com seu pai, o Chef Maxwell. Fazia frio naquele dia e ele se encontrava completamente enrolado no seu cachecol e em seu casaco, tentando em vão proteger-se do vento.

- Vai nevar em breve... – Disse desanimado ao olhar para o céu, estava repleto de nuvens e parecia denso.

Parou em frente a um estabelecimento de aspecto sujo e entrou. Era um restaurante. O restaurante do seu pai. Trocou-se e entrou na cozinha, algum dia aquele local de aspecto sujo seria grande, graças às suas deliciosas panquecas e o molho para as mesmas especial do seu pai.

- Pessoal hoje vamos vender e muito! – Disse animado ao entrar na cozinha.

- Sim. – Responderam felizes os empregados, o rapaz de cabelos longos, trançados, olhos violetas e corpo de dar inveja, sempre chegava animado, ainda mais quando era noite das panquecas em promoção.

- Tudo pronto? Comecemos... – Disse começando a fazer a massa em uma velocidade record, acrescentava ingredientes especiais e mexia a massa com cuidado, a distância o senhor Maxwell fazia o molho com todo o apreço.

E de verdade eles venderam bastante, a casa estava cheia, até mesmo Duo teve que fazer mais massa, pois o que ele havia feito não era suficiente, aos poucos o local foi mudando de cara, pessoas que saiam do trabalho nas redondezas aquela hora vinham comer as panquecas. Vieram tantas pessoas que começou a ter fila do lado de fora, Duo achava que iria ficar louco foi então que algo um tanto quanto bizarro aconteceu. No lado de fora do local uma mulher extremamente gorda apareceu, os outros clientes podiam analisá-la como um bloco de concreto "dois metros de altura por um e meio de largura", pelo menos isso era o que ela deixava claro. Abriu espaço entre os presentes e adentrou no local sendo seguida por dois rapazes belos, mas de aparência estranha. Em volta de seus olhos estavam manchas roxas, seus lábios apresentavam a mesma cor, como se tivessem pegado frio por muito tempo, e o mais engraçado se vestiam com roupas de aspecto sujo e velho, apesar da pompa que a sua acompanhante parecia ter.

Ela olhou o local todo e farejou como um animal atrás de comida.

- Delícia... – Disse lambendo os lábios e dirigiu-se ao balcão.

- Olá senhora o que deseja? – Perguntou Duo depois de abandonar a cozinha.

- Fechar esse lugar e comer tudo que tem aqui...

- Como? – Perguntou o rapaz confuso.

- Panquecas... onde está o chef?

- Na cozi... ei a senhora não pode entrar ai... – Duo tentou argumentar, mas foi jogado longe pela mulher e ficou inconsciente, enquanto isso na cozinha o caos se instaurava e ali fora os dois rapazes encarregavam-se de livrar-se de todos.

**Duo POV**

- ACORDAAAAAAAAAA! – Hum droga, será que já é de manhã...? Mas ninguém grita assim comigo pela manhã, ai que dor de cabeça. Parece que eu levei uma pancada, que cheiro forte é esse? Parece do molho do meu pai. Molho...? Onde eu estou? Abro os olhos assustado e tah, dah, dah estou em... em... no... que droga de lugar nojento é esse?

- Onde eu estou? – Pergunto a ninguém.

- Na sua nova casa... – Responde alguém as minhas costas.

- Err... oi como disse? – Pergunto olhando para o garoto loiro da noite anterior atrás de mim.

- Essa é sua nova casa, seu pai e minha mãe casaram-se...

- Err, como isso? Eu não lembro... – Pergunto ainda sem entender.

- Ela casou-se com ele oferecendo-o a Satã em troca de receber seu molho semanalmente e em troca da sua vida... – Disse ele brincando com algo que lembrava um galho.

- E... e... e... COMO? – Pergunto nervoso e observo minhas mãos elas estão extremamente brancas e com as pontas arroxeadas, seria possível que eu estivesse morto? Quer dizer, se eu estou morto por que eu ainda estou no meu corpo e não em outro lugar qualquer como tipo assim o céu? Não que esse fosse meu desejo, mas isso é estranho demais... mexo meu braço esquerdo, o direito, a minha perna, meus olhos, claro eu estou gelado, mas... morto? Morto não, eu diria morto-vivo ou com aparência de morto. – Eh, hum, tem algo nessa parte de ter morrido que eu ainda não entendo.

- Veja bem. Ela simplesmente tirou-lhe a vida, mas seu corpo ainda tem tempo de existência... o que significa que você agora é como eu.

- Como você... como você o que? Um zumbi? – Pergunto zombeteiramente sem acreditar no que ele está me dizendo.

- Exato.

-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...? – Ele tampa minha boca com o que eu tinha pensado ser um galho antes, mas aquilo, aquilo era sua... sua MÃO!

- Eu sei que o choque é grande, mas se fizer barulho ela vai acordar e nós seremos obrigados a recomeçar a trabalhar. – Diz o rapaz com assombro.

- Trabalhar para que? Eu estou morto... – Sussurro para ele com indignação.

- Mas isso não significa que ela tenha te liberado das suas atividades. Ela só não permitiu que sua alma se fosse porque deseja que você continue seu trabalho.

- Ah...?

- Ela come muito. O tempo todo... panquecas.

- Não pode ser. – Eu não acredito, ela entrega meu pai a satã e minha vida em troca do molho de panquecas dele e eu ainda tenho que trabalhar? A vi... err a morte não é nem um pouco justa, droga, e... ESPERA... a mão desse garoto parece sem carne. Olho a mão dele com cara de espanto o que se passa pela minha cabeça é que... é que...

- Ah essa mão, é que quando ela me matou deixou que eu ficasse enterrado por um tempo. – Respondeu sem ânimo. – E eu acabei ficando assim, você teve sorte só ficou enterrado duas semanas, mais um pouco e começaria a ficar assim. – Mostrou a perna e a mão.

- Err, duas semanas? Num cemitério? Num caixão? Embaixo da terra? – Pergunto horrorizado.

- Como você achou que seria? No mar? Num necrotério? Não que você não tenha estado lá porque eu mesmo fui lá te ver, mas... – Ele me olha confuso mais ainda sorrindo, na verdade ele estava sorrindo desde que começamos a conversar, será que ele morreu e a cara dele ficou assim? – que cara é essa?

- A mesma de sempre... ah sei lá como ela está depois de morto. – Claro eu só podia estar diferente, e isso me assustava.

- Bom acho que sua cara continua a mesma, ah sim a partir de hoje, já que você acordou, somos irmãos, prazer eu sou Quatre. – Ele estava me oferecendo a mão com tanta gentileza que eu a peguei, aquele garoto alias... zumbi era tão doce.

- Prazer Duo Ma...

- Duo Má-xwell...

- Por quê? – Perguntei quase rindo do sobrenome.

- Madrasta disse que eu e Trowa temos como sobrenome Irmã Má-xwell, mas que você é apenas Má-xwell. – Eu continuava não entendendo, mas se era o que eu achava que era, o sobrenome dele era Irmã Má-xwell e o nome da estranha mulher era Madrasta Má-xwell.

- Espera, quer dizer que o nome da minha madrasta é Madrasta e o sobrenome é Má-xwell?

- Exato...

- Por que seu sobrenome é Irmã Má-xwell?

- Porque era o sobrenome do antigo marido dela era Irmã, ai eu e Trowa recebemos esse sobrenome. – O encarei com cara de espanto, até mesmo os nomes ali eram bizarros.

- Então onde estamos? – Perguntei olhando a volta e vendo que estava em um local fechado com grades. – Não me diga que isso é uma cela?

- Bom se você não quer que eu diga, eu não direi... fico quietinho. – Ele sorriu e se calou desviando o olhar a outro rapaz deitado mais a frente.

- Ah então isso é uma cela? – Tornei a perguntar atraindo a atenção dele.

- Você pediu para não dizer o que isso é uma então eu não direi nada.

- Está dizendo que não vai me dizer que isso é uma cela por que eu te disse para não dizer?

- Exatamente, não vou te dizer porque você pediu para não dizer, mas isso não significa nada.

- A não ser que você não vai me dizer que isso é exatamente o que eu estou pensando, uma cela?

- Eu poderia dizer que eu não devo te dizer que isso é uma cela a seu pedi... Ai desculpe sei que você pediu, mas... – Eu comecei a rir nós tínhamos falado em uma velocidade incrível. Tinha sido bastante engraçado vê-lo evitar dizer que bem... o que eu pedi para ele não dizer.

- Sem problemas, isso é uma cela, essa é uma afirmação. Por que estamos em uma cela?

- Ela mede todo dia o tamanho dos nossos dedos, diz que é porque zumbi carnudo é jantar. – Ri novamente, enquanto alguém se aproximava da cela, Deus aquilo parecia a história de João e Maria, mas eu não me sentia tão seguro, diferente de Quatre nenhuma das minhas mãos estava puro osso.

- Mostrem as mãos... – Disse alguém bem irritado, olhei desesperado para os lados enquanto o loiro e outro rapaz colocavam as mãos para a mulher checar. Droga eu tinha que fazer algo. A mulher correu as mãos pelos dedos de ambos e veio a procura da minha mão, olhei estupefato para Quatre e sem pedir permissão peguei sua mão, mas quando digo pegar sua mão eu peguei seu antebraço todo, ele separara-se do resto do corpo. A mulher analisou e destrancou a cela chamando-nos por nome para fora.

Ao chegar do lado de fora encarei aquela figura novamente ela era muito feia, muito loira, muito branca, muito cega, etc., etc. e com sobrancelhas muito, muito grotescas.

- Essa é Doroty a bruxa amiga de Madrasta. – Sussurrou Quatre. – Meu braço, por favor?

- Ah hum... me desculpe. – Desculpei-me com o pobre zumbi que sorriu amplamente enquanto pegava seu braço e encaixava-o no lugar.

- PANQUECASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! – Que raios de voz escandalosa está gritando e pedindo por panquecas? Será Madrasta? Quatre está me olhando com aquele olhar cheio de significado, que deve significar é-a-maldita- que-te-transformou-em-zumbi-e-quer-te-comer-caso-você-continue-macio-e-não-faça-panquecas-suficientemente-gostosas-para-ela.

- Deus... – Sussurrei cheio de medo, era só o que me faltava passar o resto da vida melhor... morte fazendo panquecas para uma... uma... SAPA FÊMEA? – Ela não poderia ser mais feia poderia? – Perguntei ao loiro que me olhou e sorriu.

- VOCÊSSSSSS... – Disse ela em um tom absolutamente escandaloso que parecia ser o seu tom de voz habitual, de fato ela era mais feia do que eu me lembrava, com aquelas trancinhas irritantes, e ainda para piorar ela resolvera arregalar seus "pequenos olhos azuis" de forma que ela parecia mais ainda um sapo. – MÃOS A MASSA!

- Ossos a massa... – Brinquei, mas ao ver o olhar zangado e repreensivo de Quatre deixei de sorrir, eu ainda fazia piadinha da situação nada convencional de um pobre garoto _azumbizado_. Perfeito eu também dei para fazer neologismos agora.

Os outros dois começaram a achar os ingredientes enquanto a tal bruxa Doroty me arrastava para uma mesa, os dois me trouxeram de tudo, cenouras, alcachofra, berinjela, tudo que era possível e Quatre sussurrou:

- Ela come de tudo mesmo então pode misturar, acho que se dermos uma pedra com o molho de panquecas do seu pai ela come. Ah, sim ela enxerga tanto quanto a Doroty. – Perfeito, assim eu podia programar a morte dela e fazer da mesma uma coisa bem dolorosa e podia fazer isso bem embaixo dos olhos dela.

- PANQUECASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... – Mas eu pensaria na morte dela depois, primeiro as panquecas. Comecei a fazer a massa enquanto escutava os gritos nada gentis dela, ela se zangara e começara a berrar todo o tipo de ofensas, infelizmente elas não atingiam a mim e sim ao pobre Quatre que era o zumbi com menos partes ali. Ela berrava algo como "se eu encontrar carne necrosada no meio eu os mato". Isso podia parecer engraçado para ela, mas quando se está morto deixa-se de fazer piadas sobre a morte e rir com as mesmas. "Eu vou enterrá-los vivos" e por ai ia, ela ria de se acabar sendo acompanhada por uma Doroty que esbarrava em tudo, eu não disse que ela era muito cega? E feia?

Terminei a maior rodada de panquecas que já tinha feito na minha vida, aliás na minha morte. Eram muitas, muitas panquecas mesmo. Ao vê-las prontas Madrasta sorriu e pegou um grande caldeirão de molho, de lá retirou uma enorme concha de molho salgado e derramou sobre os lindos montes de panquecas, depois disso com as mãos mesmo – que para ressaltar eram proporcionais ao resto do corpo dela – começou a comer. Eu a olhei estupefato e Quatre disse que depois de comer, ela ficaria uns dois dias sem reclamar por nós.

Infelizmente como não existem felizes para sempre no meio da história, aconteceu que: EU PERDI O MEU OLHO, sim meu olho, ele simplesmente caiu e foi rolando até aquela sapa, loira, gorda e de trancinhas ela mirou com atenção o olho violeta e parecia ter-lhe enxergado, depois olhou para mim, sim ela parecia estar me enxergando também e disse:

- Esse é o olho mais belo que eu já vi...

- É... meu...! – Gritei, eu queria meu olho de volta.

- Seu... – Ela levantou aquela maldita mão suja de molho, e botou o olho de volta no local. – É lindíssimo.

**Fim Duo POV**

Longe dali em uma casa que mais bem parecia um castelo, o príncipe da maior rede de supermercados do país, olhava desinteressadamente janela a fora. Heero o belo e cobiçado filho da família Yui, com seus lindos cabelos castanho escuro, permanentemente desarrumados, o ar de selvageria que ficava a sua volta, os olhos azuis cobaltos e inexpressivos que faziam as mais experientes patricinhas jogarem-se aos seus pés (sim, pois todos nós sabemos que elas são mestras no jogo: você-me-ama-e-eu-te-piso-até-ver-que-você-começa-a-me-odiar-ai-eu-corro-para-cima-de-você-e-brigo-por-você-como-se-você-fosse-um-pedaço-de-carne-e-eu-uma-leoa-faminta) e uml lindo corpo bem trabalhado. O que ninguém nesse meio mais que medíocre em que ele vivia sabia, era que na verdade esse belo rapaz, rico e bem visto, era gay [1, sim gay [2, de primeira e aquilo que ele mais amava eram garotos de aparência andrógina e festas onde pudesse se soltar. Mas por ser o filho de quem era, ele jamais pudera sequer contar ao pai o que sentia e como se sentia, fechando-se assim para o mundo. Heero descobrira o mundo plumoso e regado a purpurina quando era bem pequeno, com sua babá ou seu babá, Lemon.

Lemon era um homem muito feliz, mas que desejava ser mulher. Ele era belo, bem arrumado e vestia-se de mulher, claro que ninguém nunca o discriminou por isso e era nos momentos em que se lembrava do Tato Purpurina que Heero sentia que seus pais haviam cometido um grave erro. Que espécie de pessoa expõe seu filho a um exemplo tão... tão feliz... como o Sr. Lemon? Os pais de Heero Yui.

Contudo o rapaz não se importava ele até gostava do que era, só não gostava de ficar se escondendo, como a anos atrás. Há muito ele conhecera um lindo garoto, cujo a íris parecia mais composta por ametistas encravadas do que por um pigmento como toda íris. Ele era muito precioso. Um menino adorável, sorridente, que usava os cabelos presos em uma longa trança e com o perfume mais natural que o rapaz já sentira (N/A: cheiro de suor \Ò.ó/, yeah macho man desde pequeno u.u', ta parei, parei, parei ele cheirava a grama, flores, canela, madeira, coisas assim...). Ele fora seu primeiro amigo e seu primeiro amor, mas esse garoto era só um servente e ainda por cima um garoto o que impediu toda e qualquer tentativa de confissão por parte de Heero.

Ele sempre o amara, por isso mesmo que se envolvesse e trocasse beijos e abraços com homens e mulheres nada de mais acontecia. Ele tinha tanta esperança de encontrar sua princesa alias... príncipe novamente. Com sua mente pura e cheia de purpurina ele acreditava que enquanto ambos estivessem vivos ainda haveria uma chance. Quem sabe ele estivesse enganado...

- Heero, Heero! Quero falar com você... – Gritou Odin [3 a procura de seu filho.

- Sim pai? Fale...

- Você vai se casar... – Disse o homem alegremente, ao filho que sequer desviara os olhos da janela.

- Vou é? Quero ver você me forçar. – Foram as gélidas palavras do rapaz. A idéia de se casar com uma mulher, sem sal, sem açúcar, rica, com nada mais nada menos que uma roupa caríssima de grife no corpo e um penteado da moda, fazia o seu sangue gelar e conseqüentemente ele ficar mais frio do que já era, se é que isso era possível.

- Escute aqui mocinho... eu não te dei teto, comida, roupas e estudo até hoje para saber que você vai me decepcionar. Hoje à noite darei uma "festinha" com todas as garotas ricas da comunidade e você, "vocezinho" vai escolher a que será a sua futura esposa. E... vai comparecer nem que seja amarrado, para providenciar isso eu trouxe o único homem nesse mundo que pode com você, entre por favor K.

- "Hold up". – Um homem de cabelos longos louros, sotaque norte-americano, alto e com uma espingarda na mão entrou.

- Que-quem é esse maluco? – Perguntou Heero ao ver que tal arma mirava justamente as partes mais vulneráveis do seu corpo.

- K... ou Claude, como preferir. – Disse Odin retirando-se. – Claude [4 prepare-o, por favor.

- Sim Mr. Lowe Yui, Mr. Heero devemos ir... – Começou K, mas foi cortado pelo rapaz.

- Eu não vou, simplesmente não e pronto.

- Certo então... – Heero ignorou-o e voltou a olhar para a janela, mas um tiro na mesma que acertou um inocente passarinho que ali passava, o fez virar e mirar K com medo. – Vamos? – O rapaz levantou-se e seguiu-o, sabe-se lá onde seria o próximo tiro.

**Duo POV**

Oh isso é o que eu chamo de chamar a atenção com redundância, eu Quatre e Trowa – o mais calado do grupo – estamos caminhando juntos em uma avenida, para todos os efeitos tem muita gente nos mirando, de mocinhas a senhoras e senhores. De fato mesmo mortos estamos bonitos, claro escondendo os defeitos e carência de pedaços com roupas, maquiagem e outras coisas do gênero. Era engraçado como as coisas funcionam, um dia você está vivo e alegre fazendo panquecas e no outro você sequer sabe o que aconteceu. É bem triste. Eu queria ver meu pai, ele me faz falta.

- Duo, ei Duo eu estou falando com você... – O loiro me chama.

- Hum... o que foi Quatre? – Pergunto saindo dos meus pensamentos.

- Olhe... – ele aponta pra um senhor a nossa frente que eu sequer havia percebido, que desatento sou, não é? – Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção.

- Oh, bem ter a atenção de você meu jovem assim como dos seus amigos mesmo que por alguns segundos é um honra. – O homem pega minha mão e a beija delicadamente, se eu estivesse vivo com certeza estaria rubro. – Oras, mas... – Ele segura minha mão enluvada entre as dele e as fricciona com desespero. – Como suas mãos estão gélidas, vamos venha comigo até meu carro, eu tenho um convite para fazer aos três. – O homem adentrou na bela limusine e nós um pouco coibidos entramos atrás. – Eu gostaria de convidar-lhes para uma festa que haverá hoje em minha casa, irão muitas moças, contudo esse não é o propósito da festa o propósito é encontrar um noivo ou noiva para meu filho. Aceitam?

Nos entreolhamos surpresos e assentimos, um rapaz normal não nos aceitaria como noivos, então não tínhamos porque nos preocupar com isso. O detalhe que eu ainda não sabia era que o filho dele não era normal e eu era mais diferente ainda. O homem nos deu as indicações e pediu a um chofer que fosse nos buscar mais tarde. Quando recebeu as indicações de nossa casa ele ficou surpreso, era a casa de uma moça que ele iria buscar e que iria a festa, Helena segundo ele.

Voltamos para a casa depressa depois disso, tínhamos que estar bem mais apresentáveis do que agora, felizmente na nossa casa havia roupas de festa entre outras coisas que nunca caberiam em uma sapa gorda como nossa mestra, mas ainda um mistério pairava no ar a "TAL" Relena não poderia ser a sapa. Ou poderia?

Quando abrimos a porta escutamos gritos terríveis.

- LIMPEM ISSO, ZUMBIS INÚTEIS, LIMPEM ISSO! – Mas eu não conheci essa voz não era da horrorosa sapa gorda, era bela, quando finalmente chegamos ao local de onde vinham os gritos demos de cara com uma moça com aproximadamente 1,75 de altura (francamente eu não sei a altura da Relena), uma cinturinha fina, rosto bonito e fofo, com cabelo loiro queimado, até o meio das costas e trancinhas... Trancinhas? Eu não conseguia acreditar, a Sapa gorda virou essa moça apresentável da tarde para a noite... e ela está vestida para ir a uma festa. – Seus zumbis de meia tigela... – Disse ela agarrando meu braço e me jogando no chão sujo de molho. – Limpe tudo isso... e quanto vocês dois, vocês vem a festa comigo... – Mirava Trowa e Quatre.

- Mas eu também fui convidado para a festa... – Argumentei.

- Não te interessa, nós iremos e você não você vai limpar a casa enquanto eu me torno a primeira e mais nova noiva de Yui, você seu zumbi horrendo não pode ir a essa festa... – Eu sei lá o que ela estava pensando, mas no olhar dela eu via inveja e ódio, havia algo ali que eu não estava compreendendo, Madrasta sabia de algo que eu não sabia.

De fato eu não pensara em nada como conquistar o dono da festa tinha apenas vontade de espairecer lá, mas pensando seriamente, existe algo que eu ainda não entendo em tudo isso. Helena está bela ela pode conquistar qualquer homem, até mesmo eu em outras épocas teria notado seus dotes nessa forma, contudo aquela atitude dela deixava claro que não era bem assim. Será que a minha presença poderia interferir na tentativa de conquista dela? Se o fator principal fosse a minha beleza então Quatre e Trowa também estariam disputando com ela a sua conquista, todavia ela demonstrava aversão a mim e somente a mim.

Olhei a minha volta, tudo estava uma bagunça e ela continuava gritando senhor como podia uma mulher ser tão escandalosa. De repente toca a campainha e ela grita para que eu abra porque deve ser o chofer. Sem nenhuma vontade me dirijo para a porta e a abro encontrando ali um belo rapaz, estava escuro demais por isso não vi a cor de seus olhos, mas mesmo com o terno podia-se ver seu corpo musculoso e bem torneado, deus um rosto tão belo, com uma boca tentadoramente rosada e sem nenhuma expressão, aquele cabelo que aparentava ser perigoso, ele era muito belo, pensei.

- Você está bem? Por que não fala? – Pergunta calmamente, aquela voz grossa e rouca me deixa envergonhado. E é claro que suas palavras tinham feito eu me corrigir.

- Você é-é o chofer? – Pergunto e ele balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. Me chamo Heero Yui... eu o conheço? – Mira-me enquanto eu arregalo os olhos, tinha algo de familiar nele, o nome... Lowe? Yui? Heero? Três nomes comuns a mim, o nome do homem, dele e de? Não consigo me lembrar, por que será? – Eu o conheço? – Repete e se aproxima ficando dessa vez na luz, segurando meu rosto os seus olhos... são azuis, escuro? Heero dos olhos azuis... me é muito familiar... – VOCÊ? – Diz surpreso. – Duo!

- Sim... – Quem é ele? Como essa pessoa me conhece?

- Ah Heero... – Diz a sapa Helena aparecendo no local e me empurrando. – Eu, Quatre e Trowa vamos a festa, deixe a empregadinha ai! Ela tem que trabalhar...

E assim dessa forma cruel os três se foram... deixando-me ali para trás..., recebendo um olhar longo e pedinte de Heero, ele me conhecia, mas quem seria ele? Droga... eu quero vê-lo novamente. Abaixo-me e choro, a vida estava sendo muito cruel, depois me levanto lembrado das palavras de minha mãe morta "homem não chora (N/A: eu sei que a tradução dessa frase não fica exatamente assim, mas...)", eu sou um zumbi, porém não deixei de ser um homem. Eu quero vê-lo de novo e hoje antes que ele arrume uma noiva.

- INJUSTIÇA! – Um barulho estridente de pratos quebrados ressona pela casa toda e um rapaz chinês aparece bem no local onde eu estava, carregando no ombro uma Doroty desmaiada. – Essa casa está muito nojenta. – Olá... – Diz autoritariamente.

- Olá... – Digo coibido, quem é esse agora?

- Prazer. Me chamo Chang Wu Fei, fado [5 madrinha. Aqui está meu cartão... – Ele me estende um cartão vermelho brilhante escrito em preto, onde estão as palavras "Todo o pó de pirilim pin pin, que você precisar.", depois as palavras mudavam para "Atendimento das dez da manhã a meia noite, pagamento em 1+3 de qualquer coisa segundo o departamento de desejos parágrafo 13/2 do 'Código das fadas e fados' .". – O que era aquilo? Uma propaganda de loja? – Você quer ir a festa certo? Foi o que o departamento me falou. E conhecer melhor Heero Yui certo? – Assenti duas vezes. Ele estava mais que certo, porém havia algo mais. – Eu vou limpar essa inhaca antes, para isso agente usa a Nataku. – Bom eu imaginava que era a varinha dele, contudo quando eu o vi desembainhando uma espada dei um pulo para trás. Ele agitou-a e várias coisas como aspirador de pó, panos mágicos [6, e luvas segurando esponjas, começaram simultaneamente a limpar tudo. Era engraçado ver tudo se movendo em sincronia para limpar a casa, tudo parecia tão cômico incluindo aquele fado. Ele vestia uma roupa vermelha com um dragão dourado nas costas, tinha os cabelos puxados para trás e suas asas eram pequenas e quase escondidas, sem contar que aquilo que deveria ser uma varinha de condão era uma espada.

- Bom, bom, temos que te arrumar vestes um carro e... – O fado me mira assustado. – Você está morto?

- É o que parece...

- DROGA! INJUSTIÇA... – Ele começou a andar desesperado de um lado para outro sussurrando para si mesmo alguma coisa que eu não consigo compreender.

- Algum problema nisso?

- Sim se você está morto eu tenho a obrigação de realizar os desejos que o farão descansar em paz... o que significa que o preço é o mesmo para vários desejos e eu tenho que atender até os desejos que você mesmo não compreende...

- Mas eu poderei ir a festa?

- Sim... diga-me você tem as indicações de onde é o lugar para onde você vai?

- Claro...

- Então eu dirijo... – Ele faz um movimento brusco com a sua espada/varinha e uma linda Ferrari vermelha apareceu dentro da casa, ela era tão reluzente que eu demorei uns segundos para me acostumar com seu brilho.

- Eu achei que seria como nos contos de fada, sabe bichinhos virariam gente e...

- Oh não, até parece que eu ia ficar transformando ratos em gente ou cavalos, cebolas fedorentas em carruagens, nada disso é útil. Ratos, cavalos e cebolas cheiram mal e te iam fazê-lo chorar, sem contar que tudo isso é muito démodé. Cantar com o esfregão é démodé, fadinhas alegrinhas e cantantes também, Cinderelas louras e príncipes morenos em cavalos brancos caíram de moda no início dos anos 90. O sistema dos fados hoje em dia é moderno e econômico, para manter o nosso emprego o negócio é inovar sempre. Temos que ser dinâmicos...

- Ah entendo, o que eu vou vestir?

- Um vestido cairia bem... – Ele pareceu pensar, mas nem nos sonhos daquele doido eu apareceria lá vestido de mulher.

- Um terno... azul ou violeta...

- Oh que lindo realçaria a cor dos seus olhos... não é nada démodé. Que linda idéia... – A fada fez um movimento brusco na minha direção e eu achei que fosse ser cortado ao meio, ao invés disso eu mudei de roupa, para um lindíssimo terno ametista, minha trança enlaçada com uma linda fita de cetim e eu parecia corado, quente, parecia... vivo?

- Olha só ai vai o bônus, você estará como vivo esta noite. – Ele entrou na Ferrari mudando a própria roupa para um terno e um chapéu de motorista, ambos negros. – Agora vamos... – Eu entrei e ele arrancou antes mesmo de eu pôr o cinto, senhor que medo eu senti quando passamos pela parede de Madrasta destruindo-a. – Yahoo! – Ele berrou alegre parecia estar se divertindo, e assim dessa forma louca, ele continuou dirigindo, eu ia falando-lhe rapidamente as coordenadas e em poucos minutos chegamos.

- Uns recados, você deve estar aqui para que eu o pegue a meia noite, nesse momento a magia que eu usei em você vai se desfazer e você voltara a ficar maltrapilho com cara de morto vivo. Agora boa festa.

- Por que só até a meia noite?

- Porque ai acaba meu turno e fique sabendo que eu não ganho hora extra.

- Só por isso?

- Não, a minha magia fica fraca e eu não posso manter-lhe vivo e com itens mágicos. Ainda é cedo então vá lá, aproveite e não me questione... – Sugeriu ele me apontando a sua espada, dando a essa sugestão cara de ordem.

- Obrigado... – Então enfim o carro arrancou e desapareceu, eu mirei a enorme casa iluminada e suspirei era hora de descobrir quem era Heero e aquela casa... era muito familiar.

Eu fui recepcionado gentilmente por uma moça vestida de empregada se bem que ela mais parecia uma Maid Lolita que qualquer outra coisa, bem próximo a ela estava o Sr. Odin observando-a com o olhar mais pervertido possível, mirei a moça novamente. Aquele uniforme possivelmente tinha sido escolhido por ele (n/a: que pervertido o Sr. Odin já não bastava ele ter cantado o Duo? XD).

O homem aparentemente me viu e acenou para que me aproximasse, ele pegou a minha mão gentilmente e com galanteios muito gentis levou-me para beber um drink antes claro da aparição do filho, que como ele disse tinha ido buscar uma pretendente bastante inoportuna. Bufei irritado, Madrasta e as suas chatices, de certa forma eu estava determinado a não permitir que ela ficasse com ele, primeiro por causa da forma que ela me tratou, segundo porque o rapaz parecia mais do que interessado em mim e terceiro porque eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que até mesmo as entidades não humanas desejam que fiquemos juntos.

Continuamos conversando eu bebendo um delicioso Martini de morango, deus é extremamente relaxante, bebi um e mais um, se Heero não chegar logo eu vou ficar é bêbado, de fato já estou um pouco. Dancei com duas moças de classe e um pouco atrevidas, havia outro grupo que me mirava a distancia, todas me lançando olhares maliciosos. Eu era a grande atração da festa, o mesmo que um elefante no circo para as crianças. Ou a trapezista sem medo. Tudo como sempre, mas onde estava Heero?

Então as imensas portas de entrada do salão de abriram e por elas passou Heero com o encosto Madrasta ou Relena (n/a:que nojo eu tenho de ver todos no anime chamando ela de Relena-sama, essa inútil ela n teve a coragem nem a capacidade de pegar em um mobilesuit o anime inteiro ¬.¬ pode isso?), atrás dos dois com caras tristonhas estavam Quatre e Trowa. Quando todos se viraram para aplaudir o grande homem da festa e os outros os zumbis miraram toda aquela profusão de gente e me viram ali no meio eu fiz um gesto silencioso com a mão para que ficassem em silêncio sobre isso e dei um jeito de me retirar rapidamente para o banheiro masculino. Quatre pareceu pensar em algo e dirigiu-se para lá também.

- Duo como? Como você?

- Quatre eu explico amanhã ou em qualquer outro dia, hoje eu quero um momento a sós com Heero po-pode me ajudar nisso? – Perguntei a ele e ele assentiu.

- Mas... – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Você parece vivo...

- Eu estou, mas é só por hoje... por isso eu só tenho essa noite com Heero. Me ajuda a pensar em um plano para trazê-lo até mim, por favor...

- Eu sei, mas primeiro você não pode se arriscar a sair daqui mais, porque Madrasta quer te ver morto... err mais morto ainda. Digo morto e enterrado... – Ele parecia desesperado.

- Por quê?

- O Heero perguntou de você o caminho inteiro até aqui, ele disse a ela que te conhece, que você já trabalhou para essa casa quando era pequeno. – Um feixe de luz passou por meus olhos enquanto eu me lembrava vagamente de um rapaz de nove anos e dessa casa.

- Eu sabia que ele me era familiar...

- Você lembra-se dele?

- Não sei se é dele, mas eu preciso descobrir isso hoje mesmo. É uma última chance, mesmo porque se eu voltar Madrasta não vai deixar que eu continue nesse mundo.

- Certo, eu entendi... posso, chamá-lo aqui?

- Não... eu acho que tem um jardim aqui... um jardim ou um bosque, sei que tem uma cerejeira enorme. – Me peguei tendo lembranças estranhas. Por certo eu havia vivido ali, naquele lugar estranho.

- Você sabe como chegar? – Assenti respondendo a pergunta dele e ele saiu do banheiro. Sai depois de cinco minutos com muita cautela, não queria um confusão com a Sapa justo ali, mas eu não estava vendo muito bem por causa da bebida. Se não tomasse mais nada ficaria bem.

Sai por uma porta dupla para um jardim de rosas, caminhei e caminhei pegando trilhas por puro instinto. Até que cheguei a um local onde havia uma imensa cerejeira sem folhas nem flores. Era quase inverno, era obvio que ali estaria sem flores, respirei fundo e caminhei até ela, ficando bem perto. Ouço passos as minhas costas, mas não me viro, eu devo ter demorado a achar esse jardim, Heero já está aqui.

- Duo, que bom..., mas como? O transito estava horrível e...

- Não tem porque explicar isso... – Eu estava me lembrando de tudo que houve incluindo uma Ferrari voando por cima do congestionamento. – o que importa é que eu consegui chegar. Eu queria te ver...

- Eu também!

- Mas talvez nossos propósitos sejam um pouco diferentes. Pode me dizer... tudo de quando eu estive aqui... eu francamente não me lembro. – Eu escutei um barulho leve de passos e uma taça com Martini de morango ser colocada logo a minha frente, enquanto um corpo quente e perfumado, praticamente roçava todo o meu. Engoli seco sentindo os meus sentidos de vivo reagirem. Agarrei o copo com força desnecessária esperando que ele saísse dali, porem ele não moveu um músculo. Bebi o Martini de leve e senti que queimava minha garganta, era estranho, comecei a ver tudo torto e a não notar meus sentidos, tudo que eu ouvia era uma voz longe, barulho de copo quebrando... e então meus queridos tudo ficou escuro [7. Sonhei com uma linda criança e eu brincando, era a mesma propriedade, a mesma cerejeira, dessa vez florida, o mesmo calor dele e o mesmo jeito de chegar por trás. Mas havia um par de olhos, grandes e azuis, muito, muito profundos que transmitiam muito carinho. Eu amava aqueles olhos... eu acho, porque eu chorei tanto quando soube que talvez não os veria mais, no entanto ele me disse uma coisa "tudo bem Duo-chan enquanto estivermos vivos, poderemos nos encontrar mais uma vez".

Abro meus olhos surpreso e eles estão molhados. Será que eu chorei? Alguém seca minhas lágrimas e quando minha visão fica normal me deparo com um belo par de olhos azuis. Escuros como o fundo do mar e calorosos como o fogo. Lindos. É Heero, Heero Yui o pequeno com quem eu convivi anos atrás.

- Você acordou... está um pouco bêbado, eu acho. – Me diz sem sorrir.

- Eu, Heero, eu me lembro... eu e meu pai trabalhávamos aqui. – Ele arregala os olhos e me sorri.

- Eu tenho algo para te dizer desde que te vi essa noite. – Só então eu notei que estava deitado sobre suas pernas, com meu cabelo sobre meu peito e com uma das mãos dele acariciando meu rosto. Enrubesci. – Eu queria te dizer... – Ele pega mina trança e a beija. –... que eu te amo. Desde muito, por isso não se vá novamente.

- Eu... o que posso dizer eu... – Um barulho alto, uma badalada. A primeira, já era meia noite. – Meia noite... – Me levanto sobre o olhar surpreso dele e começo a correr para a saída do jardim.

_**A segunda badalada, Heero me segue e grita meu nome.**_

_** A terceira badalada, estamos no meio do salão vazio.**_

_** A quarta.**_

_** A quinta.**_

_** A sexta.**_

_** A sétima.**_

_** A oitava.**_

_** A nona.**_

_** A décima e eu sinto meu rosto voltar ao normal.**_

Já estava na escada e comecei a subi-la, Heero continuou me seguindo. Eu tropecei em um degrau e meu olho caiu, a vida temporária já havia se esvaído do meu corpo. Não tive tempo de voltar atrás para pegar o que perdi, não queria que ele me visse maltrapilho. Nem morto. Corri o resto da escada enquanto ele parecia encarar algo no chão.

Cheguei do lado de fora e vi um Wu Fei buzinando como louco, adentrei no carro desesperado e fui levado para casa, o fado resolveu que era melhor não falar comigo, afinal de contas, eu estava sem um olho e o outro parecia que iria derramar rios de lágrimas. Chegamos à casa que estava com todas as luzes acesas, mas antes de partir penalizado o fado deu-me um presente, um tapa-olho violeta em forma de coração. Adentrei a casa e fui pego pelas duas mãos por um sapo gordo e feio e ali naquele momento recebi a minha condenação, nunca mais sair de casa enquanto vivesse nesse mundo. E ali naquela jaula eu passei a noite lembrando que ao invés de aproveitar os momentos ao lado daquele rapaz eu tinha desmaiado, lembrando que eu não tinha meu pai, ninguém. Quatre tentava me consolar, passando a mão nos meus ombros e cabelos.

- Heero está enganado...

- O que? – Quatre me olha com desespero.

- Ele disse que enquanto estivéssemos vivos poderíamos nos encontrar mais uma vez, mas... mas eu não estou mais vivo, e isso é definitivo.

**Fim POV de Duo**

Ele precisava tocar aquela campainha, precisava mesmo, mas não tinha coragem. Duo fugira dele e ele ainda não entendera o porquê. Todavia tinha algo ali que estava errado para não dizer estranho ou bizarro. Quando o rapaz trançado tropeçara na escada perdera algo meio incomum de se perder. Seu olho. Heero só reconhecera como sendo de Duo por ele ser a única pessoa com aquela cor de íris que ele conhecia. Pelos conhecimentos de anatomia do rapaz olhos e outras partes do corpo não costumavam cair por causa de um tropeço, então ele suspeitava que algo anormal estava acontecendo com Duo.

E não era só isso, no dia anterior ele tinha sentido tudo novamente, como se o coração dele voltasse a bater depois de muito tempo. Com um pouco de sorte o outro tinha sentido o mesmo.

E era hoje, o último dia de dar o nome do seu noivo ou noiva, senão teria que casar-se com Relena como dissera seu pai.

- Vai ficar ai parado? – Perguntou K se aproximando.

- Não sei...

- Precisa de um estímulo! – Gritou o homem loiro alegre e antes mesmo que Heero pudesse responder sentiu o cano frio de uma arma na sua nuca. – Ai está seu estímulo!

- Não pode me estimular de outro jeito? – Disse sem mudar a expressão fechada.

- Não! Você tem cinco segundos! – Respondeu o homem com um sorrindo sádico enquanto puxava o gatilho da arma. Heero tocou a campainha, não porque temia por sua morte – pelo menos era o que ele queria acreditar –, mas porque não havia momento mais propício para falar com Duo do que aquele. Tocou sem medo – ou era o que ele queria pensar – o botão e esperou, um grito estridente veio lá de dentro " A CAMPAINHA!". Ele olhou para K que o mirou com medo, claro que isso foi antes do solo começar a tremer e Claude colocar-se entre Heero e a porta.

Quando a grande porta marrom foi aberta um sapo, vestido de rosa e com trancinhas grunhiu algo como "inúteis" e mirou os visitantes.

- "OH GOD! THE EVIL LIVES HERE! ATTACK!" [8 – E sem hesitar atirou na sapa.

Duo, Quatre, Trowa e Doroty atraídos pelo barulho dos tiros chegaram à porta onde viram um homem loiro chutando uma Relena morta. Quatre abraçou-se em Trowa com desespero enquanto Doroty batia-se na parede tentando achar Relena. Duo simplesmente observava horrorizado, não que aquilo fosse ruim para ele muito pelo contrário era sua chance de liberdade, mas... ainda assim era assustador.

- Relena... – Heero disse detrás de K e se aproximou da morta. Olhou-a e sorriu, sim sorriu parecia muito feliz, enquanto dirigia-se a K apertando-lhe a mão em agradecimento.

- Hey guy, por que está apertando a minha mão?

- Agradecimento.

- Por quê?

- Você acaba de matar Relena, obrigado mesmo Claud.

- "OH MY GOD!" Mr, Lowe vai me matar. – Apontou uma arma para a própria cabeça e começou a contagem mas Heero tomou-lhe a bendita, depois ele reiniciou o rito.

- Heero... – Uma voz fina e triste disse, aparecendo atrás do trambolho.

- Quem é você? – O jovem Yui mirou o rapaz maltrapilho de cabelos longos, com um tapa-olho em forma de coração, de certa forma mesmo ele estando branco daquele jeito ele lembrava a Duo. Observou-o atentamente e então mirou aquela íris ametista. – Duo... é você?

- Si-sim...

- Mas está tão diferente.

- É porque eu estou, eu estou... morto.

- MORTO? Quem fez isso?

- Madrasta ou melhor Relena. – O jovem Yui mirou a K que agora se levantava e re-começara a chutar a criatura.

- Como ela pôde..., mas algo não se encaixa. – Disse o louro de cabelos longos.

- Hm?

- Ele ainda se move. – Disse encarando Heero desconfiado.

- Hm.

- É um zumbi!

- HMMMMMMMMM! – Respondeu o rapaz em entendimento, claro que tornando a usar seu vocabulário próprio [9. – Mesmo assim, eu tenho algo para devolver-lhe.

- O que? – Heero chegou bem perto de Duo, quase a ponto de beijá-lo e ficou olhando para seu olho, depois removeu o tapa-olho e colocou o globo ocular ali. Ele girou arrancando um sorriso sincero de ambos e eles ficaram ali se encarando. Todos a volta festejavam o lindo momento enquanto K claro, chutava a morta dando risada e Doroty batia-se nos móveis.

KBUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

- KOF, KOF, KOF! INJUSTIÇA! – A explosão viera da cozinha atraindo todos – que conseguiram chegar – para lá. – Eu não acredito como esse forno estava cheio, agora eu estou cheio de panquecas, tem panquecas até na minha asa.

- Oh... onde estamos? – Disse um homem de cabelos brancos atrás de nada mais nada menos que o fado Wu Fei.

- Pai? – Perguntou Duo confuso. – Como?

- Oh eu explico. – Falou o fado retirando uma panqueca e um pouco de fuligem das asas. – Como diz a legislação dos fados no que se refere a zumbis, você tem direito a muitas coisas além de um desejo, coisas como sua vida de volta e seus entes queridos, tudo isso determinado pelos seus desejos. De fato eu acabei encarregado de realizar os desejos que você não sabe e não compreende e todos os outros. Entre esses desejos, estava o de trazer seu pai de volta.

- Entendo, e o que mais? Que desejos mais? – Perguntou o rapaz esperançoso.

- Bom você vai ver...

** Um mês depois... **

- Heero Yui aceita esse homem em casamento, para... Blá, blá, blá?

- Aceito.

- Então eu os declaro marido e esposo [10, pode beijar o passivo. – Duo pegou Heero pela cintura e o beijou amavelmente. Depois os dois foram dali para fora da igreja onde ao invés de atirarem-lhes arroz atiraram panquecas, todos estavam ali incluindo o fado, Quatre, Trowa, Doroty que já tinha caído da escada de entrada umas quinze vezes, K que chorava abraçado em uma de suas espingardas (uma de cabo bem longo), o Sr. Maxwell e o Sr Lowe competindo um com o outro para ver quem demorava mais para chorar. Esse havia sido o casamento de Duo e Heero e todos estavam felizes agora, um ano depois de Madrasta ou Relena ter sido morta.

A surpresa que o fado dera não podia ser melhor, ele devolvera a vida dos zumbis, trouxera de volta o pai de Duo. Mas o melhor era que ele havia recriado a casa de panquecas e feito a cabeça do pai de Heero para que a família de quatro pessoas morasse em uma de suas casas. Isso é claro depois de desaparecer misteriosamente com as provas do assassinato de madrasta.

Heero agora levava Duo para a primeira parada antes da Lua de Mel. A nova cozinha da casa de panquecas.

- Heero você não acha que tivemos sorte? – Perguntou o rapaz enquanto pegava um pouco de molho de panquecas e experimentava.

- Hm.

- Bem, quero dizer Madrasta morreu, eu voltei a vida e temos esse lugar, estamos casados, tudo isso é bom não acha?

- Hm.

- Você está prestando atenção no que eu digo?

- Hmham!

- Você vai ver o "hm" na hora que eu te pegar. – Disse aproximando-se sorrateiramente de Heero e beijando-o com amor e luxúria.

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

- Disso você gosta. – Disse, mas ai algo estranho aconteceu Heero trocou as posições e disse com aquela voz rouca, grossa e sexy que ele sempre teve.

- Mas hoje vai ser diferente! Você não vai me sujeitar, não mesmo.

- Como assim?

- Hm...

- Diga... – Pediu quando foi jogado sobre uma mesa. – Po-r... fa-vor...

- Hm...

- Heero nem pen-hmmmm-se... ah pense isso pense, pense muito e aja. – Disse o trançado quando sentiu a língua do outro tocar seu peito desnudo e untado com molho.

- Hm... Missão aceita.

- Sabe?

- Hm?

- Eu te amo, Heero.

- Eu também te amo, Duo! Viu nos encontramos de qualquer jeito... vivos, mortos... de qualquer modo.

E assim continuou pela noite toda onde eles se revezaram entre "uke" e "seme" e todos viveram felizes para sempre ou quase, afinal de contas Doroty ainda rolava pelas escadas da mansão Yui e Relena... bem, essa estava morta.

**FIM**

**24/08/2007**

**N/A: Obrigada por ler!**

**[1Gay: sei que isso parece preconceituoso, mas não é!**

**[2gay: o mesmo que o de cima!**

**[3Odin Lowe: do mangá Zero que conta a história deles pequenos, ele foi algo como o pai de Heero, ou aquele que o criou.**

**[4K ou Claude: De Gravitation o empresário maluco que andava sempre armado e falava um japonês com um sotaque inglês muito forte!**

**[5Fado: eu achei que ficaria estranho chamar o Fei- Fei de Fada Madrinha... então...**

**[6Panos mágicos: por causa do contexto acho que ficou parecendo outra coisa, mas são aqueles paninhos super-hiper-mega-master-blaster práticos que você só molha e ele tira a poeira de tudo.**

**[7"...e então meus queridos tudo ficou escuro.": Eu não pude deixar de copiar essa frase da música de a noiva cadáver quando a caveira lá canta e conta a história de Emilly XD!**

**[8Preciso dizer que é por que a maior parte do vocabulário do K é em inglês e ele estava nervoso demais para falar em outra língua?**

**[9Bom... o Heero normalmente não fala muito, mas eu só me lembrei disso no fim da fanfic!**

**[10O que a falta de idéias faz conosco não é?**

**Obrigada por lerem, espero que tenham gostado dessa tentativa fracassada de comédia!**

**O.O', mas ficou claro? Por que Cinderella?**

**Então deixem reviews! **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
